The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus as more particularly directed to an apparatus which is transportable and which may be mounted in a doorway to provide for weight lifting and exercising.
Weight lifting is a well known means of body building as well as exercising. The use of weights attached to a system of cables and pulleys is known, and has been used as an alternative to the use of free weights alone. The use of such a cable and pulley system allows for weights to be easily added or subtracted so that the desired amount of weight can be changed according to the desire of the user, and according to the particular exercise being performed. Such systems allow an extensive list of exercises to be performed.
Since, in many situations, the use of a permanent, free standing cable and pulley exercising system is not desirable, the present invention provides a system which may be quickly and easily mounted to a wall at a door frame. Many homes do not have a room to which a free standing exercise machine can be dedicated. Likewise, the user may desire to exercise while traveling, and such free standing units cannot be easily transported.